snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Julian Mae
The Basics *''' Name:' Julian Edward Tristan Mae * '''Nickname: '''Juls * '''Age:' 24 (as of '81) *''' Date of Birth:' February 14th, 2057 * '''Place of Birth:' Washington state, USA * Lives in: London, England *''' Blood Status:' Halfblood *' Marital Status:' Single * '''Wand Type: '''Pear wood, kneazle hair core, 11 1/2 inch * '''Patronus: '''He's not sure anymore... *' Boggart:' His twin sister hurt/scared/in danger and being unable to help her *'Current Occupation:' Appearance *'Hair color: Blonde *'Eye color: '''Dark brown *'Height: '5'11" *'Weight: '144 lbs. *'Defining physical features: Personality Early History In the early morning of February 14th, Valentines Day of 2057 Julian and his fraternal twin sister, Kaitlynnh, were born prematurely during a family visit to their father's childhood home located in a small undisclosed town somewhere in Washington state. Julian was born first at exactily 4:15AM, making him the older twin. He is the fifth son of sixteen children (two being adopted, several being multiples), his mother is a half-Italian, half-British former Ravenclaw student that works in the Italian Ministry as the Department head of International Magical Cooperation and his father is a half-Irish, half-American Muggle dentist. Growing up, Julian had a fairly normal childhood as a half-Wizard, half-Muggle child in Rome, Italy. Much like his older brothers and sisters, Julian also attended a Muggle school until the summer after he turned eleven - a tradition his parents started early on with their first born, to give them a well balanced life within both worlds. At the age of six, however, there was a move to France due to the French Ministry being in desperate need of someone with experience to help put their Department of of IMC back together after an accident that left them in pieces, so to speak, which his mother accepted upon being requested for the job, under one condition: the position would be temporary, and she would be returning to her own Department and moving her family back to Italy as soon as the task was complete. The family spent about two years in France before making their final move to Milan, Italy where they became neighbors to the Chosen family. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic At the age of eleven, Julian began his first year at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, following in his three older sisters and brother's footsteps while his twin sister went off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The following seven terms were met with new challenges every year, the usual growing pains of becoming a teenager and then, at the very end, an adult. Though most of his free time at school was spent with his few close friends (Monique and Cole, in particular), Julian was made a Prefect during his sixth and seventh year, and often played the role of student assistant for his aging Herbology professor during rather difficult lessons in his final year. Life After Beauxbatons Since graduating from Beauxbatons, Julian enrolled into a Wizarding University in England, currently as a part-time student in order to balance his time between school, work, and family. Family Pets Parents *Father: Scott Mae, Muggle (b. 2025) *Mother: Lorraine Mae nee ''Johnson, Pureblood (b. 2025) Siblings *Sister: Emmylyne Phoenix ''nee ''Mae-Saunders, Pureblood (b. 2042) *Brother: Nikolas Mae, Halfblood (b. 2044) *Sister: Regina Theodoric ''nee ''Mae, Halfblood (b. 2045) *Brother: Conner Mae, Halfblood (b. 2047) *Brother: Joseph Mae, Halfblood (b. 2050) *Sister: Savannah Mae-Diggory, Halfblood (b. 2050) *Sister: Madison Burwell ''nee Mae, Halfblood (b. 2051) *Adopted Brother: Phineas Mae, Squib (b. 2055) *Twin Sister: Kaitlynnh Mae, Halfblood (b. 2057) *Sister: Lissy Morris ''nee ''Mae, Halfblood (b. 2059) *Sister: Lydia Mae, Halfblood (b. 2059) *Adopted Brother: Gabriel Mae, ? (b. 2060) *Brother: Edvardo Mae, Halfblood (b. 2067) *Sister: Lucianna Mae, Halfblood (b. 2067) *Brother: Johnathan Mae, Halfblood (b. 2067) Friends/Other Cole Legend Chosen Monique Lombardi-Russo Category:Half-Blood Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Beauxbatons Category:Wizarding University Category:Class of 2075